Revenge turning into something more
by ZacEfronNum1Lover
Summary: Ally Dawson found her boyfriend cheating on her so she want revenge and decides to use Dallas' ex Bestfriend Austin. But will this revenge plan turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola loves! So this Is a new story I'm making since "Stop the wedding!" Is one chapter away and I'm not sure if I'm continuing "find me" since I don't get as much reviews so I'm going to see what I'll do with that story. Anyways, I hope you guys like this new story and enjoy loves! :) _**

* * *

"I love you." I smiled at my boyfriend Dallas. We been dating for three years now and tomorrow it's our four years anniversary.

"I love you too babe." I said planting my lips on his. Man, how much I love him. I swear if I could get marry tomorrow, I would get married to Dallas; He's just the love of my life.

" , , no more contact please." Our principal said walking into her office.

"Sorry." I shouted pulling away and closing my locker.

"I got AP Spanish so ill see you dur-" I started before looking at Dallas and seeing him look another direction.

"I can't believe he turned to a geek. After being the most popular guy to the school biggest nerd/ outcast. Poor guy." Dallas said looking at the one and only... Austin Moon. It's true what Dallas said about Austin. Freshmen year, he was the school bad boy and most popular guy in school. Had all the girls and was Dallas & mine best-friend. But suddenly he started missing school more and more and then when he came back, he didn't talk to anyone. He started becoming an outcast and they kicked him out of the populars. Dallas & I tried still being with him but Dallas told me that Austin didn't want to know anything about us so we all went our separate ways. Austin went his way and well Dallas and me started going out shortly after.

_**Riinngg Riinngg Riinngg!**_

"I'll see you during English." Dallas said giving me a kiss on the cheek and then walking away with his 'boys'. I kept looking at Austin. He quickly took out all his books for his classes and closed his locker. When he turned around he saw me but instead of saying something, he said nothing and walked away. Well another normal day at Chauca high.

* * *

**_-Scene Change-_**

"So how's your relationship with Dall?" My BFF Melinda said giggling.

I smiled thinking about my baby.

"Fantastic as always. I can't believe tomorrow's our four years anniversary. It's gonna be so special."

"I bet." I heard her say a bit annoyed. What the?

"Hey, are you-" I was cut off by Melinda tripping someone.

"Loser!" She said then laughing to the person she tripped with the rest of the class.

"Ms. Pearson there is no tripping other students." The teacher said walking inside the class.

"It wasn't my fault Miss. Geek Moon here is just so clumsy." She laughed looking at the one and only Austin Moon.

I gave her a look but suddenly she checked her watch, got her things and left. She always does that everyday, at this exact time but I wonder why and where does she go? As I stood there confused, Austin stood up and walked over to his seat before landing on the floor once again.

" ! Stop interrupting my class. I don't care how clumsy you are, just get your butt up." The teacher said then writing notes on the board. I looked at the two jocks who were sitting right behind Austin, they were laughing so I'm guessing they had something to do with Austin falling.

I gave a quick look at Austin and saw him picking up all his things, then leaving the classroom. Poor Austin.

"Moon left again?" The teacher sighed. "He's one of my best student but also one of the worst." She said then continuing to write on the board.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't suppose to do this but I hate injustice. I got my things and then excused myself from class. Luckily being class president, I had a chance to do whatever I want. I got up and walked outside, looking for the hopeless Blonde guy.

I first headed to the guys bathroom. Luckily one of Dallas 'boys' was outside so I asked him if he could check if Austin was inside. Nothing.

Then I checked some other classes but nothing yet.

I felt like I checked every single part of the whole school but suddenly I remember Dallas & mine secret hiding place. Only we knew about it and we usually go there on special dates which are just on our anniversaries. It was a rule we both made.

I started walking upstairs to the last staircase before I got to these doors. It was lock but thankfully I bought the key. As I was inserting the key I started hearing moaning coming from the other side.

Moaning? Has someone else found our hiding place?

I slowly turned the key and got the door unlocked. Then I started opening the door slowly, still hearing the moaning.

As I finally entered, my eyes met with this horrible nightmare. I couldn't believe my eyes and I swear my heart broke into a million pieces that very moment.

"Ally!" I heard Dallas said behind me before I ran out, crying my eyes out.

I started running as fast as I could until I got into the Girls bathroom and locked the door.

I just found my boyfriend, my Dallas, the guy I love, the guy I been with for three years almost four, having sex with my own Best friend , Melinda.

After many weeks of Melinda leaving Chemistry at the same exact hour, could she have left to fuck with Dallas? Just the thought of it, broke my heart even more.

**_Bang! Bang!_**

"Ally please. Open up." I heard Dallas voice from outside the bathroom, hitting the door with all his might.

"Leave me alone!" I sobbed, laying my back on the door and sliding to the floor.

"Please Ally. It isn't what it looks like. I love you Baby!" He shouted.

But instead of doing anything, I bought my knees to my stomach and hugged them, letting out all the pain I had. How could he do this to me?

"I love you Baby." Were all just 4 simple words that meant nothing.

"Ally!" He kept banging. But I just stood there, looking at the ground, feeling heartbroken but ready for revenge. Watch out Dallas, cause you're in for a ride.

* * *

**_And that's the end of the first chapter! How many of you knew Melinda was going to do that to her own Best friend? Yup there re a lot of friends like that so be on the look out on whose your real friends. Bye guys! Thank you so much for reading and please Review, favorite, follow! Love you! ~Melanie_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola guys! So before starting I wanted to thank you all of you for reading this new story and I wanted to thank those who review. I'm so grateful so thank you!_**

******Louder4life****: Melinda you bitch! Poor Ally how could you do that to your best friend. And Dallas what an ass, I've been in this situation before except it was my ex and sister in law. Revenge sounds awesome! I feel bad for austin everyone is horrible to him**

**Me**: Aw I can't believe you been in a situation like that, must have been so hard so you but hey girl, I got your back lol! I hope everything has been resolved thou :) And yeah poor Austin. Even writing about what they do to him makes me feel bad but hey, things can change ;)

******Cindy****: Love this story! Poor Ally! Fucking Dallas an aww Austyyy :/ I wonder what's gonna happen. Please upload :)**

******Me****: Aw I'm glad you do :) And the only way to find out what else happens is to keep on reading lol. **

******Amanda****:I love your stories. They seem so real and I even feel like im in it lml :)**

******Me****: lol Aw I'm glad you do and awesome! I'm happy it does, means you have a huge imagination like me lol :)**

******Hi****: Love this! OMG it'll be a good story**

******Me****: lol I'm happy you love it and I hope so :D**

******RauraAusllyFanLover****:OMG i love it :) Upload soon! This story is so worth everything :]**

******Me****: Awwww! You're awesome, thank you! **

******sicklscaler****: Started this story tonight and it is something worth reading! Update please! Thanks**

******Me****: Awww! You're totally amazing. Thank you! Just made my day :]**

******2XOheypoepleXO1****: i knew it and keep going**

******Me****: will do ;) **

******Guest****: Best story ever! Keep writing girl! Amazing :D**

******Me****: thanks love! And I will :D**

* * *

_******-One week later-**_

Its been a week since the situation between Dallas & me. I been getting chocolates, teddy bears, and many other things so I can forgive Dallas but guess where all of those stuff end up at? In the garbage!

Although I'm mad and so angry, this week hasn't been the best one. I been ditching classes that Dallas & I have together, I barely go to the cafeteria and I been going straight home after school and locked myself in my room, crying and letting out all the pain I had inside. I know I shouldn't be doing that but I had no one with me. My parents were out on a business trip and my Childhood Best friend Trish was in Puerto Rico visiting some of her family members and wasn't sure when she was coming back. I was all alone, no family, no friends, and I felt betrayed and lost.

Today is Monday again and I promised myself I was going to face anyone or anything that came in my way.

I was wearing a simple light pink dress, with some pink flats, my black purse and with my hair up in a perfect bun. I wasn't ready for makeup yet so I didn't have any on.

I gave the school one last look before giving a small sigh and entering.

Everyone greeted me as I was walking to my locker just like any regular day. When I got there, there were little loves notes, this small teddy bear and a balloon face Dallas saying 'Forgive me. I love you and only you.' Taped on my locker. My reaction? Well, I took the notes, and teddy bear and threw them in the trash that was right next to my locker and with the balloon I simply popped it before opening my locker and taking out all my things i needed for class today.

"Ally-gator." I heard someone say cheerfully to me from behind. That voice? It isn't Dallas nor Melinda.

I slowly turned around and was shocked by the person who was standing right in front with a huge smile on her face.

"Trish!" I yelled loudly. Then hugging her as if I never seen a human for nearly 100 years.

"How are you girl? I missed you so much." She said looking at me with a smile on her face as well as mine.

"How was your four years anniversary thing with Dallas? Do he take you anywhere special?" she said with a smile wink.

Suddenly the smile I had disappeared.

All the flashbacks came back and suddenly I felt some wet tears on my cheek.

"Ally?" Trish said softly before giving me a soft hug.

I hugged her so tight, still letting out the tears I had left.

"He cheated on me Trish. He cheated on me with Melinda. My own Bestfriend." I said softly so no one else could her.

I could feel Trishs smile turn into a glare and her head shaking in disapproval.

"That asshole." She said, then looking at me with sympathy.

"Don't worry Ally. You're like my sister and that asshole and bitch aren't gonna get away with this. I promise." She said giving me a smirk. Oh she had a plan.

* * *

**_-Scene Change-_**

"How about Carlos? He's sweet and cute." Trish said looking at a picture of Carlos in the yearbook.

"Carlos' a drug dealer and Dallas barely knows him. I want someone who Dallas is Close too just like he did by hooking up with my Bestfriend." I said sighing a little bit. Hey, I still feel down a bit talking about that topic but im going to change that don't worry.

"I'm sure we'll find someone." Trish said then looking at someone behind me. She gave a small smirk before looking at me. I was confused but I turned around and saw the perfect guy I could use for the plan.

_Austin Moon._

"Is he the chosen one?" Trish asked dramatically still looking at him walking by, heading to his next class.

I turned around, looking at Trish straight in the eye.

"Dallas get ready for this girl cause you're going to suffer more than I have!" I said with a smirk.

Game on.

* * *

**_Ta-da, chapter 2 is a check! Don't forget to review guys! Love you and rock on! -Melanie_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyyy Loves! Thank you so much for your reviews, you guys rock! Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. I been working and had stuff going on but hey I'm back :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

Oh great today is Tuesday, another beautiful day at school (Note my sarcasm). I got up and checked the time.

_7:00 am_

Great I have one hour to get change and get to school.

I quickly got up, made my bed, did all that I had to do in the bathroom, and started getting dress.

I wore a black t-shirt with some white pants and my converse. I didn't care how my hair looked so I just left it messy. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded in agreement. As I was about to leave, I looked at the picture tapped in the mirror. It was a picture of me, my little cousin Skylar, Dallas , and... Ally. We were at the beach that day, catching the biggest and strongest waves. Sigh, I remember it as if it was just yesterday.

You see, my cousin Skylar was a orphan so thankfully her adopted parents let her stay all of last summer with me. We hung out, had fun, and enjoyed every single minute of it. I grew to love that girl. Man, it was the best until that day the accident happened, the one that changed my life forever.

I looked at myself in the mirror once again and noticed that I haven't changed much, just that last year I was more buff and as seen in the picture, happier. Everyone left me and now I was all alone. I was an outcast.

"We only got time for each other. And we only got time for the summer." My phone start ringing. I walked over to my drawer and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey man, it's Dez. I'm downstairs Hurry up. Don't wanna be late for school!." He said before hanging up.

I gave a small smile remembering I still had someone in my life, Dez. My best- friend of all life time and like my brother. He's been with me thru thick and thin and that's something I'll never forget to thank him for.

_Honk Honk_

"Austin hurry up!" I heard someone shout from outside. Must be Dez. I quickly got my glasses, my book bag and ran downstairs. Another day in hell.

* * *

**-Scene Change-**

"So are you going to enter that music contest?" Dez asked as I took out of books out of my locker for my next classes.

"Dez I already told you a million of times, No." He frowned.

"But Austin you know music is your passion. Don't give up on it now."

I shook my head while closing my locker and looking at Dez with a serious face.

"It was my passion. Now it's just something I hate." I simply said. I felt a tear drop down from my cheek so I quickly wiped it before Dez seeing it.

"Austin, it wasn't your fault you know. It was just her time to move on." Dez said softly.

"Move on? Dez, I practically killed her!" I screamed/ whispered. Although it wasn't as loud, students started looking at us.

Dez gave a nervous smile to them before we both started walking away nervously. We were two doors away from our next class when we heard some shouts.

"Austin! Austin!" We heard someone shout from behind us.

Dez turned around to see who it was and by his widen eyes, it must have been shocking. Unlike me, I ignored it and walked Inside class, leaving Dez and whoever was shouting my name alone.

I walked over to my seat, the last one in the back of course and sat down before taking out my notebook and starting to write down the notes that were on the board.

"Hey Austin." I heard a soft and low voice say to me. The voice sounded familiar to me but no, it can't be. Right?

I looked up and saw the one and only girl I ever liked in my life, Allyson Marie Dawson.

She was smiling at me with her sweet, and beautiful smile. Man, her smile always made me feel weak on the knees, even until now.

"A-A-ally?" I said softly, stuttering a bit.

Her smile grew even bigger and suddenly she gave me a hug.

"You still remember me." She whispered in my ear, still not breaking the hug.

At first I felt weird but suddenly I started falling more and I hugged her back tightly, having a smile on my face.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend you Freak!" I heard someone say from behind before feeling dragged away from the hug and receiving a punch by my old friend, Dallas.

"Austin!" I heard Ally say as she knee down to comfort me. I had a bloody nose and my head felt like it was spinning around and around.

"Austin, are you okay?" She asked before getting up and glaring at Dallas.

"Who do you think you are?! I broke up with you so I'm not your girlfriend!" She shouted. Dallas gave me a look before smirking as he got closer to Ally, holding her by the waist close to him.

"I know but baby come on. Lets give us a chance. We always fight but in the end we always get back together. It's been almost 4 years. Let's get back together babe." He said leaning in to kiss her. I watched, still laying down on the ground, hurt and damaged.

I could see Ally looking at me with these kind eyes before looking at Dallas with a flirty smile on her face.

"Kiss me baby." She said as he gave me a evil smirk me then started leaning in.

Dallas' 'boys' smiled evily at me as I stood there watching. Suddenly.

_Hit!_

"Hope that teaches you that I don't want you anymore and to leave me alone!" Ally said then kneeing to me again.

"Come on let's take you to the nurse." She said helping me get up. As we started walking, I turned around and saw Dallas still holding his private area, and laying on the floor. Poor guy. Oh well.

* * *

**-Scene Change-**

"Okay so just leave the ice on your leg and hopefully it helps cool down the bruise." The young sweet nurse said to me as she started writing down notes on her book.

"You're lucky you're girlfriend came just on time to take you to the nurse." She said walking away.

"Actually Austin and I-" ally started saying but it was too late. The nurse was already gone.

We were surrounded by the akaward silent. I wanted to speak but I just couldn't. I haven't talked to Ally in 4 years, what can I say now?

"Hey I'm sorry what happened back there. It was all my fault that you got hurt-" she started before I cut in.

"It's fine Alls. It wasn't even your fault. Dallas was the one who punched me, not you. Plus, It was nothing. " I said receiving a smile from her.

"You still call me Alls." She said smiling. I quickly looked down and started blushing.

I could feel her stare. I swear that at that moment I wanted to get up and run away but I couldn't, actually shouldn't. It would be even more embarrassing.

Suddenly I felt these small hands lift up my head.

I was face to face with Ally. Her brown eyes shining like a star looking at my eyes.

"Don't be embarrass. I actually wanted to ask you something. We were so close since preschool and then freshmen year came and we broke apart. " she started.

"I missed you so much Austy. I want us to be those close friends again. I don't care if it isn't the three musketeers, as long as we're close, that's good enough for me." She said giving me a gentle smile.

I smiled back giving her a nod.

"Awesome!" She smile again then getting up and walking over to the small refrigerator, I'm guessing to get more ice.

I couldn't help myself and I started looking at her body. Man, she changed so much since freshmen year.

I never noticed her highlights but they did make her hair shine more. Nor have I noticed her legs which looked more build making every shorts/ dress look amazing on her. And let's not start with her curves that makes her look truly amazing.

Without noticing, ally turns around and sees that I'm admiring her and gives me small smirk then coughing, trying to get my attention. I look up and see her cute smirk.

"Like what you see?" She smiled teasing me.

I returned the smirk and get up.

"Nah I seen better." I said laughing then running out the nurse. I could feel someone running after me screaming "get back here Moon."

Yup, things are getting back to the way it was. Austin & Ally are back!

* * *

**And that was the end of Chapter 3! Hope you guys love it :) And yay Austin & Ally are finally going to try again but what about the plan? Will Austin ever find out? Stay tune to find out! And please review! Love you guys! Ciaooo! :) ~Melanie **


End file.
